In kleinen Momenten
by FireboltEiche
Summary: " In diesen Momenten war er wieder ganz" Nach eingehender Recherche habe ich ein wenig über das Leben von Minerva McGonagall vor Hogwarts rausgefunden. In ihrer Jugend hatte sie eine kurze, aber leidenschaftliche Romanze mit dem Muggel - Farmer Dougal McGregor, den sie aber mit gebrochenem Herzen wegen ihrer selbst willen und ihrer Zukunft willen zurück gelassen hat.


Ein fröhliches „Hallo" an alle da draußen! Ich melde mich nach langer Zeit wieder und zwar mit einem neuen One – Shot in einem neuen Universum. Diesmal geht es um den allseits bekannten und berüchtigten Harry Potter. Ich habe jahrelang die Finger von ihm gelassen, da ich bei meiner ersten Begegnung mit ihm ein wenig die Nerven verloren habe. Soll heißen, ich habe alle meine Familienmitglieder nach Harry Potter Charakteren benannt, meinen Bademantel als Zaubererumhang benutz und mein Tintenkiller war mein Zauberstab. Ja, so tief kann man sinken, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich alle Bücher und Filme auswendig konnte. Irgendwann hat es meiner Mutter dann gereicht. Sie hat alle meine Harry Potter Bücher verbrannt (nein, hat sie nicht. Sie hat mich nur glauben lassen, sie hätte sie verbrannt. Beim Umzug habe ich sie wieder gefunden) und mir absolutes Harry Potter Verbot erteilt. Das ist jetzt sechs Jahre her. Und es ist jetzt ein Jahr her, dass ich hier auf diesem Fandom gewesen bin. Es ist viel passiert und ich habe meine Liebe zu Harry Potter wieder gefunden!

In diesem kleinen One – Shot geht es um eine meiner absoluten Lieblingsfiguren aus dem gesamten Harry Potter Universum, nämlich der strengen und starken Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. Nach näherer Recherche habe ich so einiges aus ihrem Leben herausgefunden, zum Beispiel, dass sie als junge Frau den Muggel – Farmer Dougal McGregor leidenschaftlich geliebt hat, ihn aber um ihrer selbst und ihrer Zukunft willen aufgegeben hat. Mit gebrochenem Herzen ließ sie ihn zurück und ich würde sagen, zum Glück, denn Hogwarts wäre nicht Hogwarst ohne diese harsche, aber doch großherzige Lehrerin, nicht? Kurze Einführung: Dougal hat ihr nach allen Regeln der Kunst einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, sie hat ihn angenommen, die Verlobung aber am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgelöst. Sie ging, er blieb mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück. Meine FF setzt ein paar Jahre nach diesem Vorfall an und beschreibt den Herzschmerz und Gedanken von Dougal, denn er kann sie einfach nicht vergessen.

Draußen brach sich ein neuer Morgen die Bahn. Schwach zeichneten sich am Horizont die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ab, die sich noch mühsam gegen die schweren Wolken und den Nebel durchkämpfen mussten. Doch die Luft war schon weich und leicht fuhr ihn ein kleiner Windstoß durch die Haare. Es versprach ein schöner Spätsommertag zu werden. Wie sehr er solche Tage liebte! Die Gräser strahlten in einem satten Grünton und es schien, als würden sie noch einmal ihre gesamte Kraft zusammen nehmen und gegen den heranrückenden Herbst mit seinen Stürmen und Regen ein letztes Mal an blühen wollen. Tautropfen hatten sich auf den Blättern gesammelt und wie kleine Diamanten funkelten sie in dem Licht des Morgengrauens. Alles war so friedlich, so schön und so vielversprechend. An diesem Punkt des Tages war noch alles möglich. Es konnte der schönste Tag des Lebens werden, kleine Versprechen schwebten mit dem Wind des frischen Morgens durch die Büsche, flüsterten und wisperten. Diese kleinen Momente hatte er schon immer besonders geliebt. Diese kleinen Momente waren so voller Geheimnisse, so voller Sehnsucht und voller Hoffnung. Auch wenn sich das theatralisch anhören mochte. Aber diese kleinen Momente des Tages waren ihm die liebsten, die kostbarsten.

Und diese kleinen Momente hatte er einst mit _Ihr_ geteilt.

Diese kleinen Momente hatte _Sie_ einst auch geliebt.

Diese kleinen Momente waren auch einst _Ihr_ die liebsten, die kostbarsten gewesen.

Und vielleicht oder auch gerade deswegen machte diese Tatsache, dass er diese Momente einst geteilt hatte, so unendlich wertvoll für ihn. Auch noch nach so vielen Jahren.

In diesen Momenten fühlte er sich wieder jung. Es war jetzt nicht so, dass er im hohen Alter an der Tür des Todes klopfen würde. Aber er war auch keine zwanzig mehr. Sein einst blondes Haar durchzogen schon graue Strähnen, um seine Augen hatten sich tiefe Furchen eingegraben und sein Gesicht war von einigen Falten durchzogen. Er war das, was man einen attraktiven Mann mittleren Alters nennen würde. Seine braunen Augen strahlten immer noch mit der Kraft eines jungen zwanzig jährigen hübschen Mannes. Aber sie hatten den Glanz aus jenen Zeiten verloren. Er wünschte sich manchmal, man könnte sagen, die Falten um seine Augen wären Lachfalten, die Furchen in seinem Gesicht kämen von seinem verschmitzten Grinsen, das er als Junge immer getragen hatte, wenn er einem hübschen Mädchen einen Apfel anbot. Oder dass seine Augen in dem abgestumpften Glanz des voranschreitenden Alters funkelten.

Aber dem war wohl nicht so. Er wusste ganz genau, dass dem so nicht war. Denn er fühlte es.

Was er fühlte war nicht das Alter oder Jahre, die schon auf ihm lagen. Er konnte selbst nicht ganz genau sagen, was er fühlte oder dem Gefühl einen Namen geben. Es gab Momente, ja manchmal sogar Tage, da war dieses Gefühl nicht vorhanden. Da fühlte er sich frei, ungezwungen und leicht. Da fühlte er das Leben, das er gelebt hatte und das Leben, das noch vor ihm lag.

Aber das Gefühl holte ihn schnell wieder ein. In Momenten wie diese. Im Stillen des Sonnenaufgangs.

Wenn seine Gedanken frei umher schwebten. Diese Momente waren schön und grausam zugleich. Denn in diesen Momenten dachte er wieder an _Sie._

Und in dem geheimnisvollen Schimmern der Morgenluft war ihm beinah so, als ob _Sie_ mit ihm zusammen über die taunasse Wiesen streifte. Es war ihm so, als ob der leichte Wind, der ihn ab und zu um webte, _ihre_ sanfte Berührung der Hand war. Ja, dann war ihm so, als ob _Sie_ seine große und kräftige Männerhand, die Arbeit auf dem Feld gewohnt war, in _Ihre_ zarten, langfingrigenHände nahm und ihre schönen, schlanken Finger über seinen Handrücken fuhren. Er konnte sich immer noch, nach all der Zeit an die Konturen ihrer Hände erinnern. Er wusste immer noch, wie sich die Linien ihrer Fingerkuppen anfühlten. Wie oft er hatte er denn ihre Hände gedankenverloren betrachtet, wenn sie zusammen in den Feldern gelegen hatten, mit nichts außer den hohen Gräsern und Blumen um sich herum? Wie oft hatte er zärtlich über ihre Handfläche gestreichelt, sich ihre Linien und Farben eingeprägt? Wie oft war er diese Linien und Konturen mit seinen Lippen nachgefahren?

Er konnte sich immer noch an den Geschmack ihrer Haut erinnern. Und an ihren Duft. Der Geschmack und der Duft an ihren Händen waren anders als der ihrer Lippen. Nicht erheblich anders, aber er wusste um den Unterschied. Er hatte es ihr einmal gesagt, als sie zusammen im Feld gelegen hatten.

Er lag auf seiner linken Seite, den Kopf in der Hand aufgestützt und sie lag neben ihm. So lagen sie eine Weile, keiner hatte gesprochen. Das brauchten sie auch nicht. Sie konnten viel miteinander sprechen, sie konnten auch viel miteinander diskutieren, aber wenn sie nebeneinander lagen, müde von ihren langen Spaziergängen und den Diskussionen, dann waren keine Worte mehr nötig. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich, während er mit seinem rechten Daumen ihren Handrücken massierte. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht, folgte mit seinen Augen das sanft geschwungene Kinn bis hin zu ihren rosa Lippen. Sie wusste, dass er sie betrachtete, natürlich. Aber sie sagte nie was dazu. Still erlaubte sie ihm, dass er sie in stiller Bewunderung einfach musterte. Und dann hatte er sich runter gebeugt und seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt, sanft mit der Zungenspitze ihre Unterlippe nachgefahren. Er konnte spüren, wie sie unter ihm erschauerte und das war ihm mehr lieb, als wenn sie seinen Kuss sofort erwidert hätte. Sie ließ sich immer Zeit, seine Küsse zu erwidern, aber das war ihm Recht so. Denn so hatte er selbst genügend Zeit, ihre Lippen zu erkunden, sich jedes Detail einzeln einzuprägen und jede Sekunde zu genießen. Als er von ihr abließ, blieb er Zentimeterbreit von ihr entfernt und ihre Blicke trafen sich. In ihren dunklen Augen glitzerte es und obwohl sie ihr Mund nicht zu einem Lächeln verzog, lächelte sie ihn still mit ihren Augen an. Und das liebte er.

„ Weißt du Minerva, deine Lippen schmecken anders als deine Hand", hauchte er. Warum er ausgerechnet diesen Satz in diesem Moment aussprach, wusste er nicht. Aber diesmal verzog sich auch ihr Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„ Nun", antworte sie leise lachend „ da kannst du dir ja jetzt denken, was du willst"

Und gedankenverloren nahm er eine ihrer schwarzen, weichen Haarsträhnen und zwirbelte sie um seine Finger.

O Gott! Warum solche Erinnerungen nur am stärksten waren, wenn er einsam durch den anbrechenden Morgen streifte! Ja, die Erinnerungen waren dann am stärksten. Und auch der Schmerz.

Er hatte diese Frau geliebt, mit allem, was er war, mit allem, was er hatte. Er hatte sie gebeten, ihn zu heiraten, weil er sich ein Leben ohne sie einfach nicht vorstellen konnte. Als er vor ihr kniete, bangend ihre Antwort abwartete, wusste er, wenn sie jetzt Nein sagte, dann würde er Nein zum Leben sagen. Aber sie hatte Ja gesagt und er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick wie der Sommerwind selbst. Stark, frei, unbändig und als ob ihm alles möglich wäre.

Sie hatte Ja gesagt.

Sie hatte Nein gesagt.

Sie hatte ihm den Ring zurückgegeben, im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages.

Sie hatte ihm den Ring zurückgegeben und sein Herz genommen.

„ Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Das wünschte ich wirklich, Dougal. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann dich nicht heiraten", mit diesen Worten war seine Welt zusammen gebrochen. „ Pass auf dich auf. Ich liebe dich" mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihm den Todesstoß versetzt. Sie hatte sich umgedreht und er hatte sie seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Wie lange er im Türrahmen stand, mit dem Ring in seiner Hand und auf die Stelle starrend, an der sie ihn gebrochen hat, wusste er nicht. Waren es Stunden, Tage?

Irgendwann war John einfach aufgetaucht. John, sein bester Freund, der Freund, den er seit Kindertagen kannte und der Mensch, der ihm als einziges geblieben war. John hatte nichts gesagt, nur auf seine Hand geschaut, wo der Ring lag und verstanden. Er hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und ins Haus geführt. Er hatte ihn an den Küchentisch bugsiert und ihm Tee gemacht, den er getrunken, aber nicht geschmeckt hatte.

„ Lass sie gehen", hatte er irgendwann gesagt.

Das hatte er versucht. Oh, und wie er das versucht hatte! Er wollte sie vergessen, er wollte den Schmerz vergessen, den er seit ihren letzten Worten gespürt hatte.

In den ersten Wochen seit ihrem Weggang, kam er sich vor wie ein lebender Toter. Die Tage verschwammen ineinander, er wusste nicht mehr, wo Anfang und wo Ende war. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass sie ihn hatte gehen lassen. Dass sie seine Liebe mit dem Ring zurückgegeben hatte. Weggeworfen hatte?

Er nahm nichts wahr. Er nahm nichts wahr, außer den Schmerz. Den Schmerz, den er nicht einmal benennen konnte. War er beißend? Oder glühend? Oder stechend? Er war auf jeden Fall unermesslich und unerträglich. Zu Anfang zumindest. Bis John ihn eines Tages wütend angeschrieen hatte „ Mein Gott, Dougal!" hatte er gerufen „ Sie ist weg! Sie kommt auch nicht wieder! Du hast ihr alles gegeben und sie hat nichts davon angenommen! Sie hat dir das Herz gebrochen und nun ist sie weg! Nimm es endlich an und fang wieder zu leben an. Es gibt auch noch andere Frauen in der Welt außer Minerva McGonagall, die dich nur verletzt hat! Wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, ihr hinter her zu trauern, dann wirst du für keine andere Frau mehr zugänglich sein. Lass das nicht zu, Dougal!"

Er wusste, dass John damit Recht hatte

Er war jung, durchaus attraktiv und in der Lage, eines Tages eine Familie vernünftig zu ernähren. Und so hatte er versucht, sie zu vergessen und eine andere Frau zu lieben. Es war nicht einfach, vor allen Dingen zu Beginn. Er wusste, dass die Leute im Dorf hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten. Jeder hatte mitbekommen, dass Dougal McGregor, der Sohn des reichsten Bauern im Dorf mit der jungen und schönen Tochter des Reverand anbandelte. Ihre Beziehung war ein offenes Geheimnis gewesen. Ein Geheimnis, dass die McGonagalls argwöhnisch beobachteten. Minerva hatte ihn nie zum Essen zu sich nach Hause eingeladen um ihn offiziell ihren Eltern vorzustellen. Er kannte ihre Eltern. In so einem kleinen Dorf wie Caithness war man sich eben bekannt. Mit dem einen mehr und mit dem anderen weniger. Die McGonagalls zählten eher zu den letzteren. Bis auf den Vater, der im öffentlichen Leben als Pfarrer eine zentrale Rolle spielte, lebte der Rest der Familie eher zurück gezogen. Die Kinder sah man selten. Minerva und ihre beiden Brüder besuchten ein Internat fern ab von dem heimatlichen Dorf. Und die Mutter begleitete ihren Mann nur selten und nur zu den wichtigsten Anlässen. Das hatte schon mehr als einmal zu Spekulationen und Getratsche geführt, aber immer nur leise und hinter dem Rücken des Pfarrers.

Es mag den ein oder anderen überrascht haben, dass ausgerechnet Dougal McGregor und Minerva McGonagall zueinander gefunden haben. Denn die beiden waren so unterschiedlich, wie zwei Menschen es nur sein konnten. Dougal war in dem kleinen Kreis seines Dorfes aufgewachsen. Er kannte jeden Bewohner mit all seinen Lebensgeschichten. Minerva hingegen sah man nur, wenn sie in den Ferien nach Hause kam. Niemand wusste, wo genau das Internat, das sie besuchte lag oder wie es hieß. Doch zu Anfang war man sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass die Tochter eines Dorfpfarrers ein Internat besuchte, welches so geheimnisvoll und argwöhnisch erschien, wie die Familie selbst. Zuerst nahm man an, es handele sich um ein Mädcheninternat, auf das die Eltern ihre Tochter schickten, damit sie den Ansprüchen eines Pfarrers gerecht werden konnte. Ja, eine kirchliche Schule für Mädchen, das erschien eine logische Erklärung. Aber dann besuchten auch die beiden Jungen ab elf dieses Internat. Aber auch dafür gab es dann eine Erklärung. Es war eine kirchliche Schule für Pfarrerskinder.

Die Eltern hatten sich nie dazu geäußert und so wurde es eine unbestätigte Tatsache.

Wie überrascht war man im Dorf, als also der hübsche junge McGregor und die schöne Pfarrerstochter aufeinander eingingen. Dabei war McGregor nicht der einzige junge Mann, der der jungen McGonagall hinter schaute. Alle jungen Männer im Dorf, die sich auch nur ansatzweise im heiratsfähigen Alter befanden, schauten Minerva McGonagall sehnsüchtig hinter her. Sehr zum Ärger der anderen jungen Frauen. „ Man weiß doch gar nichts über sie!", schimpften sie „ Und ihre Familie ist seltsam. Jedes Jahr verschwinden die Kinder auf eine Schule, die niemand kennt und keiner weiß, was sie dort machen, mit wem sie sich dort abgeben! Was haben die McGonagalls eigentlich nach dieser Schule vor?" Aber auch deren Geläster konnte nicht verhindern, dass Minerva die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf sich zog. Mit ihrer blassen Haut, ihren langen schwarzen Haaren, den vollen rosa Lippen und den dunklen Augen, wirkte sie unheimlich anziehend und unbeschreiblich attraktiv.

Als die Romanze zwischen Dougal und Minerva begann, gab es zwei Theorien im Dorfklatsch. Entweder das junge Paar würde heiraten, denn man konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der strenge und grimmige Pfarrer eine „ wilde Ehe" gestatten würde oder aber Minerva McGonagall würde den jungen Dougal McGregor mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück lassen. Schöne Frauen ließen immer die Männer mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück.

Deswegen war man nicht überrascht, als Minerva McGonagall eines Tages einfach verschwand und Dougal McGregor für Wochen nicht gesehen wurde. Und als man ihn das erste Mal im Dorf wieder sah, wirkte er wie um Jahre gealtert.

Wohin genau die Pfarrerstochter verschwand, war nicht klar. Alles, was man aus den Eltern und den beiden jüngeren Brüdern raus bekam, war, dass sie nach London abgereist war um dort einen Job bei der Regierung anzunehmen.

Er aber blieb zurück

Und auch der Schmerz blieb. Mit den Jahren klang er ab, aber er blieb immer im Hintergrund seiner Existenz, ließ sich nie ganz vertreiben.

Er hatte versucht, sich Johns Rat zu Herzen zu nehmen, hatte versucht, eine andere Frau zu lieben. Eine Weile war ihm das auch gelungen.

Er hatte Marie McLancen aus dem Nachbarsdorf geheiratet. Sie war blond und blauäugig, das genaue Gegenteil von seiner einstigen Liebe. Sie war hübsch und aufgeweckt, doch in seinen einsamen Stunden musste er sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass sie ihm nicht genug war. Immer, wenn er sie küsste, stellte er sich im Unterbewusstsein vor, _Sie_ zu küssen. Immer, wenn er sie in den Armen hielt, stellte er sich _Ihren_ Körper vor, wie er sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte, mit seinen sanften Rundungen und weiblichen Reizen.

Natürlich konnte er das nicht verbergen

„ Wer ist sie?", hatte Marie ihn eines Tages gefragt. Er hatte erschrocken und überrascht zugleich geantwortet „ Wer ist wer?" Sie hatte ihn bloß mit wissendem Blick angeschaut „ Die Frau, nach der du dich verzehrst. Die Frau, die du dir statt meiner vorstellst, jedes Mal, wenn du mich küsst, wenn wir uns lieben" Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. War seine Sehnsucht, sein Schmerz denn so offensichtlich?

„ Sie ist Vergangenheit", meinte er dann nur. Dabei wurde es erst mal belassen. Doch Marie hatte nicht locker gelassen und eines Tages wurde es ihr zu viel

„ Ich kann nicht in deiner Nähe leben, wenn du so offensichtlich an einer anderen hängst! Du liebst mich nicht und du wirst mich nie lieben!" da hatte sie wohl Recht. Wie sollte er auch jemals wieder lieben können, wenn die Frau, die er so sehr geliebt hatte, sein Herz mit all seiner Liebe mit sich genommen hatte? So war Marie gegangen. In aller Freundschaft. Sie war zurückgegangen in ihr Heimatdorf, wo sie wieder im Hause ihrer Familie lebte, mit dem Ehering an ihrem Finger. Auch er trug immer noch seinen Ehering, denn scheiden lassen kam für beide nicht in Frage.

Manchmal fragte er sich, was aus _Ihr_ wohl geworden war. Hatte sie jemanden gefunden, den sie von ganzem Herzen lieben konnte? So, wie er sie geliebt hatte, immer noch liebte? Was machte sie wohl morgens, wenn der Tau noch frisch von den Blättern tropfte und sie einst früher still und Hand in Hand den Sonnaufgang bewundert hatten? Was machte sie wohl Nachmittags, wenn die Sonne mit ganzer Kraft strahlte, wo sie einst gemeinsam lange Spaziergänge unternommen hatten, gelacht und diskutiert hatten? Was machte sie wohl in den frühen Abendstunden, wenn sie sich einst zärtlich und doch leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten, in dem genauen Bewusstsein, dass die gesellschaftliche Norm das nicht gut heißen würde? Ob sie sich auch nach ihm verzehrte, so wie er sich nach ihr verzehrte? Wie sie wohl jetzt aussehen würde? Wunderschön, ohne Frage, aber wie hatte sie sich wohl verändert?

Er hatte sie nie wieder gesehen seit jenem Tag. Aber er hatte ihre Brüder hin und wieder mal gesehen.

Einmal, als er zu ihrem Elternhaus gegangen ist um Malcolm McGonagall zu bitten, einen Brief von ihm seiner Schwester zukommen zu lassen, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Antwort erwarten konnte, hatte er unbeabsichtigt ein paar Gesprächsfetzen zwischen den beiden Brüdern mitbekommen.

„ … konnte es nicht glauben. Will es immer noch nicht glauben! Ausgerechnet diese beiden!"

„ Ich habe mit Minerva gesprochen, kurz nach diesem Ereignis"

„ Was hat sie gesagt?"

„ Nicht viel. Sie war selbst viel zu geschockt um viel reden zu können"

„ Das glaube ich. Ich meine, James und Lily! Malcolm, James und Lily! Minerva kannte sie schon als Schüler, oder?"

„ Ja. Und sie trauert im Moment. Die Ärmste hat in letzter Zeit viel zu betrauern gehabt"

„ Das hatten wir alle. Aber… wieso trauert sie ausgerechnet jetzt? Sollte sie nicht erleichtert und froh sein, dass alles vorbei ist? So wie wir alle?"

„ Robert! Minerva kannte James und Lily schon als Schüler! Glaubst du nicht, dass es da verständlich ist, dass sie trauert? Genauso wie sie um die McKinnons und Fabian und Gidwegion getrauert hat! Und sie wird auch um Solana und Brian getrauert haben!"

„ Ja. Ja, da hast du schon Recht. Aber Malcolm, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dann lebt ihr Sohn!"

„ Die Gerüchte stimmen. Minerva hat mir das bestätigt. Der Sohn lebt! Aber wie genau das möglich ist, weiß sie nicht. Das weiß niemand so genau"

„ Beim Barte des Merlin, Malcolm! Nach allem, was geschehen ist, nach all den Menschen, die gestorben sind, überlebt ausgerechnet ein Baby! Was geschieht jetzt mit dem Jungen?"

„ Er kommt zu seinen letzten lebenden Verwandten"

Daraufhin folgte eine lange Stille und Dougal realisierte, dass er mit erhobener Faust vor der Tür zur Salzsäule erstarrt war. Mühsam löste e sich aus seiner Starre und ging langsam und nachdenklich nach Hause, die Worte, die er unfreiwillig mitgehört hatte, immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf abspielend.

 _Minerva trauert_

Für wen und weswegen konnte er natürlich nicht sagen. Er hatte nur ein paar Namen aufgeschnappt, auf die er sich keinen Reim machen konnte. Aber dass _Sie_ trauerte, dass sie womöglich großen Schmerz verspürte, hinterließ ein eigenartiges Gefühl bei ihm.

Den Brief hatte er ein paar Tage später bei Malcolm abgegeben und wie erwartet folgte nie eine Antwort darauf. Dabei hatte er nur geschrieben, dass er sie vermisste und wissen wolle, ob es ihr gut ging. Ein einfaches „ Mir geht es gut" auf einem kleinen Papierfetzen wäre ihm Antwort genug gewesen. Dann hätte er zumindest ein persönliches Lebenszeichen von ihr gehabt.

Aber, so wurde ihm bewusst, als er einsam und mit gebrochenem Herzen durch die Morgenröte schlich, eigentlich war es doch besser so.

In kleinen Momenten wie diesen spürte er einfach, dass sie lebte und dass es ihr gut ging.

In kleinen Moment wie diesen, war der Schmerz schon fast erträglich

In kleinen Momenten wie diesen war sie bei ihm, in ihrer ganzen Schönheit, in ihrer ganzen klugen, geheimnisvollen Persönlichkeit

In kleinen Momenten wie diesen war er wieder ganz

 **So, so weit so gut. Über Rückmeldung würde ich mich selbstverständlich freuen. Und ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn ihr mir gute Geschichten über diese beiden weiter empfehlen könnt!**

 **Liebe Grüße, Bigfan13**


End file.
